


King For A Day

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [28]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gladiator Costume, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Muscle Worship, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, body oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: It's time for Tyler and Jamie to worship a King for the day.  So let's slick him up and dress him up in front of a roaring fire.Also in this episode, Nik and Rous give Jamie and Tyler an idea for a future hunt.Some images for you:Alec:Tyler and Jamie:As always this is fiction, like Tyler and Jamie asking to be knighted.





	King For A Day

Jamie and Tyler arrive home late in the evening after the All-Star games completed.  Tensed from the flight home, Jamie warms up the sauna Tyler finds stuff to make a quick stir-fry for dinner when Nikolaj saunters downstairs naked.

Tyler gives a brief look of shock until Nikolaj grabs the can of whipped cream from the refrigerator and saunters back upstairs.  Tyler grins as he plates up dinner, offering a serving to Jamie who walked in the room with the same look of shock Tyler exhibited a minute ago.

“Was that what I thought I saw?”  Jamie asked with the sound of shock still present in his voice.

“You mean Nikolaj using whipped cream to sweeten up his dick a little more?” Tyler cheeses.

Jamie scrubs his hands over his face to try to wipe the visual away failing miserably and letting out a low grumble.  “Let’s go downstairs and lock ourselves in the sauna, I need to relax from the tension of the flight.”

“You ever think of using food as a sex object?” Tyler asks as he undresses in the basement.

“Who do we hunt next?” Jamie replies.

“LA tomorrow, what are you thinking.” Tyler winks.

“I’m thinking how pretty you’d look like an ice cream sundae.” Jamie smiles.

“Nah, I’d rather douse Parise in chocolate when we play Minnesota, but could be fun, besides we have King to worship tomorrow” Tyler replies.

“Which one?” Jamie raises an eyebrow.

Tyler glares into Jamie’s eyes giving a knowing look.

“Martinez?” Jamie’s voice cracks.  Tyler smiles, after all these years they can still figure out each other’s moves.  “Nice!” Jamie hisses as his face cracks a smile.

They finish undressing and walk into the warm heat of the sauna.  Tyler starts rubbing his Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie throws his head back closing his eyes as Tyler’s masterful hands work every muscle group of Jamie’s tense back and shoulders.

“Oh god, Tyler... I could so fall asleep to you doing this” Jamie says in a low strained voice after Tyler hits a particularly tense spot.

“You know what stallion?  I know what would help both of us relax.” Tyler says with a lilt to his voice.

“That, pup, is why you are my favorite fuckboy, sex is always the answer.” Jamie moans with a giggle.

Tyler gets up to grab the bottle of lube from the kink room.  He pops the cap and smears some across his hole.

“You don’t even have to finger me, just want to feel you fuck my buns.” Tyler pants.

Jamie slides his cock between Tyler’s buns as he works Tyler’s back.  Tyler is pliant and groaning as Jamie’s hands are hard at work relieving the tension of a busy working weekend.

“Oh my god Jameson!  This is perfect.” Tyler sighs.  Jamie pours some more baby oil on Tyler’s buns and kneads them beneath his hands as he thrusts between Tyler’s cheeks.  Jamie grins looking down. It would be a shame to waste a wanting Tyler on frottage.

Jamie squirts some more oil on his cock and places his hand over it working the oil onto its surface.  He pulls back to catch Tyler’s hole with his cock pushing to announce its entry into Tyler’s quivering pucker.

Tyler presses back allowing Jamie’s cock to enter, hissing out a long deep groan.  Tyler closes his eyes as Jamie lays onto Tyler allowing his body heat to transfer to Tyler below him.

Jamie thrusts into Tyler in more of a grinding motion.  Tyler is reduced to moaning, grunting, and groaning as Jamie seeks long deep presses of his cock into Tyler’s ass.  Tonight isn’t about fucking, this is about being sensual and making love.

Jamie presses his lips into Tyler’s neck then up to an earlobe, nibbling and tugging at the soft tissue with his teeth.  Tyler is lost in the sensations firing through his body when Jamie sneaks his lips down to his neck and sucks in a hickey. 

“Harder stallion, give me a good ride.” Tyler pants.

“Not going to give you harder, just want to feel your heat,” Jamie responds in a whisper to Tyler’s ear.  Jamie cups Tyler’s chin and pulls his head around so he can press his lips onto Tyler’s kissable lips. Tyler’s eyes are closed and his breathing even as Jamie continues to grind Tyler’s ass.

“Could pull a Vladi on you, just fall asleep here in the heat with my wet, hard cock in your ass,” Jamie mumbles in a low voice next to Tyler.

“Mmmm, I think we should take this upstairs, so you can do that to be on a more comfortable mattress,” Tyler mumbles in reply.

Jamie grudgingly and slowly pulls his dick out of Tyler’s ass and keeps the baby oil with him as they head naked to their bedroom.  They walk past Rous’ room where loud moans and pants are heard through the door. A spritz of whip cream echoes into the hallway, “That’s it, baby, it’s all gone!” Nikolaj says as Rous whines. 

Tyler grabs Jamie’s hand smiling and pulls Jamie to their bedroom whisking off the covers and jumping into bed seductively showing off his hard dick to Jamie between his thick split thighs.

“Such a tease pup.” Jamie says smiling as he puts a little more baby oil on his cock to massage it back to hardness strutting to Tyler.  He slides in behind his husband and slides his cock back in, holding Tyler in his arms.

The dogs pile onto the bed on the side normally occupied by Jamie falling asleep quickly.  Tyler passes out quickly as Jamie pulls the comforter over them and passing out himself. His stiff cock still buried deep inside Tyler.

Jamie’s dream is all about the things they’d do to Alec when he arrives the following afternoon.  Strong muscular arms, tight meaty pecs begging to be oiled, abs that scream touch me, thighs that could be marked up for days, firm ass cheeks that a cock could fuck for hours, and lips that would suck his cock so very good.  Before Jamie realizes he’s had a wet dream blowing a load into his husband without even needing to thrust. “Wasn’t expecting that stallion,” Tyler mumbles sleepily at the warm come now filling his ass. Jamie can feel himself blush in his own half-asleep state, but he kisses Tyler on the temple. Tyler briefly grins before he’s back to sleep and Jamie nuzzles Tyler as he falls blissfully asleep again as well.

The following morning is an off-day.  Jamie watches from the french doors to the patio drinking his coffee while Tyler is out in the backyard washing Gerry naked to pay off the bet from All-Star weekend.

Rous walks back in the house after dropping off Nikolaj, stomping up the stairs in a foul mood to his room.  He leaves an hour later to meet his realtor to look for new digs coming back with a pile of listings to look through and locking himself in his room after lunch.  Jamie and Tyler clean up their dishes and light a fire in the backyard love shack.

“Ty, I’m going to go talk to Rous.  When Alec gets here would you get him a beverage and let him have a dip in the hot tub?” Jamie requests.

“Sure thing stallion, god does he look miserable,” Tyler responds with a puppy dog look.

Jamie pads upstairs and knocks on Rous’ door, there’s laughing behind as he hears Rous wander to the door to answer.

“‘Allo Jamie,” Rous says with a smile, his accent thicker than normal. “Come in was just skyping Nate.”

Jamie sits on the bed next to Rous, “Hey Beau, you two sound like you were having too much fun.”

Nate grins, “Rous was just talking about how well Gerry bonded with Nikolaj over the weekend.  That little puppy is definitely not a guard dog.”

Jamie groans, “Yeah the little dork is just like daddy Tyler, an independent spirit.”   Nate laughs.

“I take it your hubby just went back to Montreal?” Jamie inquires.

“Nope, he’s here all week, won’t head home until Friday when Chucky and Gally get home.”  Nate smiles into the webcam when his husband walks in the room.

“Oh hey Jamie, Antoine thanks for cheering up Nate the other day.  The distance isn’t easy, but Nate appreciates a friend in the same situation,” Nate’s husband says and he passes by like a man on a mission.  Nate takes time out to kiss his husband. “Time to go feed the twins, see ya both. Say hi to Tyler for me.”

Rous turns to Jamie, “Nate and I video conference when we are feeling down, we talk about random stuff and end up feeling better.  It’s nice when our partners aren’t around, helps keep the loneliness away.” Rous says filling Jamie in.

“Well I should go, our prey will be here any minute.  Nice to see you Nate, and Rous I’m glad you are feeling a little better.  You had us concerned at lunch. See you soon, eh?” Jamie says as he dismisses himself from the conversation, Rous nods back.

As Jamie starts walking downstairs the barking dog doorbell goes off announcing Alec’s arrival.

“Hey Alec, welcome.” Tyler smiles greeting their guest.  Alec walks in wearing a Kings hoodie and a pair of black sweats.

Alec lets out a low whistle.  “Nice to be here, these are some nice digs.  An NHL salary wouldn’t even buy a house half this size in LA,” Alec comments.

“Can I get you something?  Wine, beer, mixer, water, protein shake?” Jamie blushes as he says the last offering, Alec looks better in person than in pictures or hockey gear.

“I’ll take a Bud.  Thanks, Jamie,” Alec replies.

“We thought you might like to relax after the travel, our hot tub is all warmed up for you,”  Tyler cheeses.

“I umm, need some swim gear,” Alec replies nervously.

“No need.  Stallion and I skinny dip all the time back there.  We have lots of privacy so it's cool,” Tyler says nonchalantly forgetting Rous is living here now.

Jamie comes back with drinks for all 3 of them and they wander back to the hot tub and strip out of their clothing.   The image of Alec naked is almost what Jamie envisioned in his dreams last night. His cock starts to swell at the sight of the defenseman in front of him.

Alec looks at Jamie as he slides in the hot water, the sight of Jamie’s cock mostly hard makes his eyes widen and his pupils dilate with lust. Tyler smiles slyly at sight of Jamie’s admiration of the King.

Alec rests his head on the concrete behind him and allows the warm water to permeate every muscle submersed in its heat.  Jamie and Tyler are on each side soaking the image of the muscled hockey stud through their eyes and hands as they run them over his torso.  Jamie is focused on Alec’s abs while Tyler kneads Alec’s pecs flicking at the perky nipples exposed to the cooler atmosphere outside the water.  Alec lets out high pitched moans as Tyler performs his work.

“I think he’s relaxed now stallion, the love shack should be warmed up now too,” Tyler says with a smile

Jamie helps Alec out of the hot tub, leading him to the stone structure in the backyard and closes the curtain.  Tyler throws another long on the fire creating a temporary bright flicker as the new log catches flames and adds warmth and an oak wood musk-like odor to the room.  Jamie dabbles coconut oil onto Alec to massage all over Alec’s body making him look like a Roman gladiator, the crown he picked up this past weekend completing Alec’s outfit.

Jamie takes the back and Tyler takes the front rubbing Alec down until his body glistens in the firelight of the room.  Tyler grabs a piece of armor that Jonny had left behind in the kink room and covers Alec’s torso Tyler moves in to cup Alec’s cock and balls, massaging the last of the oil he was provided.

Jamie oils the last of Alec lubricating the crease of Alec’s ass.  After sliding on a urethane condom Jamie applies more oil to his own cock pressing his hardened manhood in Alec’s ass crack.  Alec rests his shoulder on Jamie’s closing his eyes moaning when Tyler sucks Alec’s cock into his mouth.

Jamie whispers into Alec’s ear, “Do you like how my pup feels on your cock, your highness?”

“Oh god, ugh, he’s so fucking hot, stallion,” Alec pants.

“Do you want a stallion to ride, your highness?” Jamie whispers again.

Alec pants out some high pitch moans as Tyler works his cock, he takes a breath, “I want, oh fuck, to ride a stallion.”

Jamie smiles and sits on one of the benches guiding Alec’s oiled body to his cock slipping in easily with all the oil he applied.

“Holy shit stallion!” Alec exasperates.  “That’s some saddle you provide.”

Jamie and Tyler both smile.

Jamie bottoms out on Alec’s ass.  He lets his hands wander all over the front side of Alec, working him from pecs to abs enjoying the feel of the leather armor Tyler applied and accentuating the muscles of Alec’s finely tuned professional hockey bod.

Jamie begins to thrust slowly into Alec’s ass.  He continues to run his hands up and down Alec’s back, feeling the muscles tenses and ease as the sensations roll through Alec’s body.

Tyler moves from giving his King’s dick a thorough sucking Alec’s well-defined hockey thighs sucking and biting into the sensitive inner areas near Alec’s groin.  Alec groans into each of Tyler’s bites and his cock pulses and slaps Tyler’ in the head. He bottoms out on Jamie’s cock to concentrate on Tyler’s lip work without coming too soon.

Jamie take’s Alec’s break as a cue and returns his lips to Alec’s neck sucking in a hickey on each side, tagging their King as prey of the Bennguin hunt.  They both want everyone to know that Martinez was hunted by the Dallas couple.

Jamie decides Alec’s break from riding his cock is over and starts thrusting into Alec with a bucking style of fucking making Alec’s ass cheeks ripple when Jamie’s hips meet Alec’s ass.  Alec’s pants come with moans that get higher and higher in pitch. They reach a new octave when Tyler’s places his lips on Alec’s cock again, blowing it until Alec reaches his orgasm. Spurts of Alec’s juices coat the inside of Tyler’s mouth, Tyler taking every drop greedily.

Jamie fucks Alec through his orgasm.  “Would your highness like to be coated in your subject’s juices?”

“Want your come all over my abs, then Tyler has to lick it up and kiss it into my mouth.  He seems like such a cute come slut,” Alex commands. Tyler smiles removing the armor and helps lay Alec on one of the couches in the love shack.

Jamie removes his condom and starts jacking both his and Tyler’s cocks pointing them at Alec’s abs.  Tyler comes first, and Jamie continues to pump Tyler’s cock until the point that he starts spasming uncontrollably.  Jamie comes second and after the last spasms of orgasm leave him, Tyler sucks the last drips off Jamie’s dick, then moves to Alec’s abs.

Tyler licks off a mouthful of mixed Bennguin juices, leaving them on his tongue and tongue fucking them into Alec’s mouth.  Alec hums his approval into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler continues his work until Alec’s abs are clean. He kisses the last of the slurry into Alec’s mouth locking eyes on their prey.

“Well, your highness, did you feel worshipped?” Tyler asks smiling.

“Yes pup, you and your stallion give one hell of a ride!” Alec replies also smiling.  “I should shower though, get all this oil off me so I can get back to my team dinner tonight.”

“By all means!  Let me show you the way.  Stallion will get you an Uber back to your hotel, your highness.” Tyler cheeses and Jamie just smiles and shakes his head.

Alec showers in private and meets Jamie and Tyler as the car arrives to whisk their King back to his castle for the night, Tyler has a sword in his hand.

“Sorry, boys we aren’t in Vegas, so I can’t knight you today.  Maybe this summer at the awards, huh?” Alec smirks giving Jamie and Tyler each a hug and a slightly chaste kiss each before heading out of the door.

“HEY ROUS!” Jamie yells up the stairwell.

“Oui Jamie?” Antroine replies in a similar manner.

“You’re in charge of ordering in dinner tonight,” Jamie orders up the stairs.

“Connard!” Antoine swears.  “I’ll take care of it.” Antoine says.  He wanders through the food delivery app ordering Thai making sure that Jamie and Tyler’s meals are made ‘extra spicy’ clicking send on his order and texting Nikolaj the nasty prank he just played on Tyler and Jamie as he joins them in the hot tub in the backyard.

“How was Alec?” Antoine asks.

“He was definitely King for the day!” Tyler smirks and Jamie grumbles.  Jamie wishes he could face fuck that smirk off Tyler’s face right now.

“Wednesday is your birthday pup,” Jamie states, “what would you like for your birthday?”

Tyler smiles knowing they’d be in Arizona Wednesday evening, “A howlin’ good time, I guess.”

“Guess I have to arrange the hunt then?”

“Better get on it, Jameson!  I want to howl in the moonlight!” Tyler chirps.  Jamie grumbles gibberish as he unlocks his phone and sends a text.

Antoine hears the delivery driver pull up and is glad he gets out of this conversation before it gets too sappy to sign for dinner.  He brings back the takeout bag onto the patio and doles out the dinner boxes to Jamie and Tyler grinning.

“What did you do Rous?” Jamie says suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” Antoine responds coyly.

By the end of dinner, Jamie and Tyler are sweating so hard at the spices in their meals they take off for the kitchen in the quest to find any milk there is to be had in the refrigerator.  Rous made sure to drink it all after lunch causing Jamie to make a convenience store run. Rous recounted the whole event in his nightly skype to Nik. 

Jamie and Tyler heard the laughter coming from his room but were otherwise none the wiser.


End file.
